<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tether by thewriterofperfectdisasters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268616">tether</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters'>thewriterofperfectdisasters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/deep sigh/ prepare yourselves for this one, 4+1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Self-Fisting, Sexting, oh shit also, surprisingly also:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Damen:</strong><br/>Like what?<br/>No live show? :(</p><p><strong>Laurent:</strong><br/>darling, you couldn’t handle this live.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>aka, four times Laurent taunts Damen from afar, and one time he doesn't.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yikes, this is the filthiest thing i've possibly ever written!! please heed the tags, i don't want yall coming for me for something that's up there lol. (but if i've missed anything - probably have, gods help me - pls let me know!)</p><p>big thanks to kodie, as ever, for being a beta for this monstrosity. you honestly deserve an award.</p><p>shit title bc it's 3am as usual and i'm listening to tether me by galleaux so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ take that for what it's worth ig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Damen’s promotion had come a serious drawback. He was gone for a week at a time, often only one week at home, before the countdown would begin to the next time he would leave again. Laurent understood that he enjoyed his work, but he also was less than excited to be sharing Damen with his job like this – something he told Damen more often than not, and usually in the middle of sex when Damen would be helpless against his charms and attempts to make him stay.</p><p>It had taken a while, but Damen had promised to talk to his boss about it. After all, he wasn’t exactly pleased with the arrangement either, and had come away with a change in his assignments after his next – and final – trip. Which would last for three weeks. And Laurent just wasn’t going to stand for that.</p><p>For a week without Damen, he would usually just half-heartedly jerk off, cursing his boyfriend with every twist of his hand and every awkward manoeuvre as he tried to get some kind of fulfilment from his other hand. He never put much more effort in, because he knew that after the week was up, he would be treated to make up sex when Damen returned. Not making up for any arguments, but purely for the inconvenience of his having to leave.</p><p>But this, Damen had been promised, and promised Laurent in return, would be the last time. For a long while, anyway. It just wasn’t worth it for him to spend so much time away from home when he and Laurent were trying to make things work as well.</p><p>All of this was completely aside to the fact that Damen was leaving for three weeks, and that was three weeks where Laurent knew he would have more pent up rage than ever, and something was going to have to give.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Laurent had bought himself quite a few treats for while Damen was gone, they were things he wanted anyway and things he wanted to torment Damen with, too. He didn’t tell Damen any of this until right before he left, either.</p><p>‘By the way,’ Laurent said, leaning against the doorway as Damen’s car pulled up to get him. ‘I might be sending you a few… fun photos while you’re gone.’</p><p>‘Fun photos?’ Damen asked, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>‘I’d recommend keeping your phone face-down on the table at meetings, just in case.’</p><p>‘Oh really?’ Damen sighed. ‘Of course that’s the thought you leave me with when I go.’</p><p>Laurent shrugged. ‘You deserve it.’</p><p>‘This isn’t my fault.’</p><p>‘All’s fair in love and war.’</p><p>‘Is this love or war?’</p><p>‘Isn’t love a war?’</p><p>Damen hummed, hitching his bag higher on his shoulder. ‘I’ll call you when my plane lands.’</p><p>‘Travel safe,’ Laurent went onto his toes to kiss Damen once more. ‘I love you.’</p><p>‘Love you too,’ Damen pressed his lips to Laurent’s hair and gave him a smile as he turned off the front step and headed for his car. ‘Be good!’ he called back.</p><p>‘Never!’ Laurent grinned, watching as he got in the car and waiting until he was gone from sight before going back inside.</p><p>He hated this part – it was always so quiet without Damen in the house, and now he had to wait three weeks before he would be back. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t that bad, but three weeks felt like a lifetime to Laurent, and he had to stop himself from pulling out his phone to check the time and calculate how long it would be until they were reunited.</p><p>He ended up pulling out his phone anyway, as his phone went off with the little chime that meant he had a new email.</p><p>
  <em>Order out for delivery.</em>
</p><p>Laurent’s day got a little brighter.</p><p>***</p><p>The box arrived before Damen’s plane landed so Laurent had a while to go through his new things and evaluate them. He didn’t want to show everything off at once, didn’t want to ruin the surprise of what Damen would have to deal with for the next three weeks, so he picked carefully as he decided what he wanted to do first.</p><p>Or rather, what he wanted to show Damen first.</p><p>He sorted most of his things away, leaving the one he’d settled on sitting on the bed. He stared at it for a moment, then changed his mind and got out one of the others. Start slow, build up to the big finale – which hadn’t arrived yet.</p><p>Laurent’s phone went off when he was just finishing up with prepping himself – a call from Damen.</p><p>‘Hey, baby,’ Damen said, as soon as Laurent answered. ‘I’m here, just checked in, everything was fine apart from a little turbulence.’</p><p>Laurent smiled, stopping what he was doing to stretch out on the bed. ‘That’s good. Got all your luggage?’</p><p>‘Yep, all good.’</p><p>‘Okay.’</p><p>‘Are you missing me yet?’</p><p>Laurent ignored the dull ache in his chest. ‘Do you miss me?’</p><p>‘I always miss you.’</p><p>‘Me too,’ Laurent said softly. ‘Are you in your hotel room yet?’</p><p>‘Only just, why?’</p><p>Laurent sat up again and grabbed his new toy, heading to the bathroom with it to position himself in front of the full-length mirror there. ‘Wanna see something fun?’</p><p>‘Are you in the bathroom?’ Damen asked suspiciously. ‘I can hear your voice echoing.’</p><p>‘Maybe,’ Laurent said, putting the phone on speaker before he popped the cap of some lube, making sure Damen heard the noise.</p><p>‘Laurent,’ Damen warned. ‘I have to go out for an important dinner soon.’</p><p>Laurent hummed. ‘That’s a pity,’ he said, making a soft noise as he knelt over the toy and moved to the right spot to start breaching himself with it. <em>‘Oh</em>,’ he moaned, as the head pushed in and he paused to adjust to it.</p><p>There was a sigh and the beeping that said Damen was trying to video-chat him.</p><p>‘Hey,’ Laurent said, keeping the camera on his face, biting his lip a little as his leg slipped and he slid down a little further.</p><p>‘Whatcha doing?’ Damen said, sounding more than a little interested.</p><p>‘Mm, nothing.’</p><p>‘We both know that’s a lie.’</p><p>Lauren chuckled, bracing himself with a palm on the floor as he went all the way down and settled there. ‘Do you want to see now?’</p><p>‘You’re not going to make me guess what you have out?’</p><p>‘Not today.’</p><p>‘Show me.’</p><p>Laurent switched to the back camera so Damen could see him in the mirror. ‘Hey.’</p><p>‘Hi there,’ Damen raised an eyebrow. ‘What’s the fun thing you want to show me?’</p><p>Laurent lifted off slowly until he had only the tip left inside him, then went back down at the same painstaking rate. He watched Damen’s eyes grow dark on his screen before asking, ‘What do you think?’</p><p>‘Very nice,’ Damen said, his camera shaking a little as he got up from the chair he’d been in. ‘Is it new?’</p><p>‘Arrived this morning.’</p><p>Damen hummed as he walked through a doorway and set his phone down. ‘Is this you starting out slow for the next three weeks? I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep myself in check, if it is.’</p><p>‘Oh, I have <em>plenty </em>more for you.’</p><p>‘You’re dangerous.’</p><p>‘This is what happens when you leave me at home alone.’</p><p>‘Well, two can play at that game.’</p><p>‘Oh?’ Laurent asked. ‘Can they?’</p><p>Damen picked his phone up again and switched to his own back camera, pointing it at a mirror in his bathroom, too. Not full length, but definitely long enough to show that he’d taken his suit jacket off and pushed his slacks down to mid-thigh, shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely off him. ‘They picked a good hotel for me this time, it seems.’</p><p>Laurent took a deep shuddering breath as he watched Damen push his boxer briefs down to join his slacks, cock hanging heavy against his leg. ‘I think so.’</p><p>‘You know,’ Damen said, taking himself in hand and starting to slowly jerk off. ‘We only fucked this morning.’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ Laurent’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, ‘but we both know how we are.’</p><p>‘True,’ Damen laughed, pushing his thumb lightly into the head of his cock. ‘Tell me how you feel.’</p><p>Laurent made a thoughtful noise. ‘It’s good,’ he said. ‘Good firmness and length, nice texture.’</p><p>‘Oh, value for money, then?’</p><p>‘I’d say so.’</p><p>‘That wasn’t all I asked.’</p><p>Laurent sighed, watching Damen slowly fist himself. ‘Good,’ he said. ‘It feels good.’</p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p>‘God, I wish it was you,’ Laurent said, moving his phone a little so Damen could see his face in the mirror instead of it being obscured. ‘I wish it was you touching me,’ he said softly, trailing his own fingertips down his neck, pausing for a moment to clasp his hand around his throat, before he moved it down his chest and grazed over a nipple. ‘I wish it was you fucking me and filling me up.’</p><p>Damen groaned, his hand speeding up a little. ‘I wish I was there inside your perfect ass,’ he said, watching Laurent brush his hand lightly over his skin, grabbing his own thighs like Damen would. ‘Fuck, Laurent.’</p><p>Laurent leaned back a little, gasping as the toy bumped over his prostate. ‘Oh, fuck,’ he whimpered, chasing that spot and trying not to get so lost in it that he changed the camera angle for Damen. ‘God, Damen.’</p><p>‘Keep going, baby,’ Damen said. ‘Look at you – fuck, you’re stunning.’</p><p>‘Tell me,’ Laurent breathed, biting his lip for a second and reaching back to feel where his hole was stretched wide around the silicone. ‘Tell me what you’d do –’</p><p>‘God, I’d fuck you better than you’re fucking yourself right now,’ Damen said huskily. ‘I’d go so deep you’d feel it everywhere, make you come just from bouncing on my cock like that.’</p><p>‘Fuck,’ Laurent moaned. ‘It feels so good, I love when you split me open like that and come inside me so deep.’</p><p>‘You’re so fucking good to me, fucking yourself on display for me like this. Look at you just – <em>fuck</em>, Laurent, I wish I was there.’</p><p>‘I want you to come for me,’ Laurent said, grasping his own neglected cock as it bounced against his stomach as he moved. ‘Come for me knowing I’m watching you.’</p><p>‘And I’m watching you ride that <em>fucking </em>thing, burying it where I should be instead,’ Damen hissed, his hand stilling as he came thickly over himself.</p><p>The sight of it sent Laurent trembling to orgasm as he went to the hilt of his new toy one last time, coming over his stomach. He sat there for a moment, chest heaving as he watched Damen settle a little.</p><p>Damen glanced up at the mirror and grinned, breathing still a little fast. ‘You’re going to be the death of me.’</p><p>Laurent smiled lazily, rising off the toy and standing in front of the mirror, trailing his fingertips over his messy skin. ‘But at least it’ll be fun.’</p><p>Damen licked his lips as he watched Laurent put a finger delicately in his mouth and suck his own come off it. ‘You’re gonna need to calm down there, baby. I still have things to do tonight.’</p><p>‘I don’t,’ Laurent said, switching the camera around as he went back through their room and towards the kitchen. ‘Might have some food and go for round two. You want to join?’</p><p>Damen shook his head and laughed quietly. ‘No, you won’t. We both know you’re going to shower and probably order something for dinner, then watch a movie on Netflix and go to bed at ten because you miss me.’</p><p>Laurent glanced sharply at his phone instead of the inside of the fridge. That had more or less been exactly his plan, but he didn’t want Damen to – <em>of course</em> Damen would know. There was no point in hiding it, Damen knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. ‘Shut up.’</p><p>‘Am I wrong?’ Damen asked, his phone back on a counter as he cleaned himself, if the sound of water in the background was anything to go by.</p><p>‘I didn’t say you were <em>wrong</em>,’ Laurent muttered. ‘What should I get?’</p><p>Damen hummed. ‘I feel like you’d be in the mood for satay? Maybe that place with the tubs of salted caramel gelato that you always get.’</p><p>Laurent could just about sob. ‘Have I told you recently how much I love and miss you?’</p><p>Damen smiled. ‘I left my iPad at home I think, possibly beside the bed. You can order it off my account.’</p><p>‘You’re everything I want in a man, Damianos,’ Laurent said, going to their room again and finding Damen’s tablet exactly where he said it was.</p><p>‘I know, and you’re more than everything I do.’</p><p>Laurent sighed a little guiltily. ‘I should let you go so you can get ready for your own dinner.’</p><p>‘I don’t have to be ready for a while. You can have a quick shower and I’ll still be here.’</p><p>Laurent went into their favourites list on Damen’s Eats account and scrolled down to the restaurant he wanted. ‘Are you sure?’</p><p>‘Yeah, it’s a late dinner.’</p><p>‘You’re not going to sit there saying you wish you could have what I’m eating, are you?’ Laurent asked, ordering his food and waiting for the confirmation screen to pop up.</p><p>‘I can’t promise, but I’ll definitely try.’</p><p>‘Okay, I’ll shower and be right back.’</p><p>‘Okay. I’ll see you in a few,’ Damen smiled. ‘Though I’m already craving that satay.’</p><p>‘It can be the first thing we order when you get home.’</p><p>‘Deal.’</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>2.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you busy?</em>
</p><p>Damen frowned at the message on his home screen and glanced up and around the lobby he was in. It was a few days after Laurent had surprised him with that… <em>show</em>, and he was waiting for Nik to appear so they could go to lunch.</p><p><em>Well</em>, he replied. <em>I’m not doing anything right this second.</em></p><p>Damen thought Laurent probably just wanted to call, maybe video-chat for a while, even though they’d done that last night for nearly two hours.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Attachment: 1 Image</em> </strong>
</p><p>Damen couldn’t tell what it was from the tiny preview on the top of his screen, but his eyes widened as soon as he tapped into the message. That – what <em>was </em>that? A black and white photo, varying shades of grey and a large circle of black in the middle and – <em>oh</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Laurent, I’m in a lobby right now.</em>
</p><p>Damen could almost hear Laurent laughing as he read the reply: <em>Then I suggest you stop being in the lobby in approximately five seconds.</em></p><p>Damen stood sharply and looked around for a sign pointing to the nearest bathrooms, then made his way very quickly towards them. He was glad he had headphones in, because the second he stepped foot over the threshold into a thankfully empty bathroom, Laurent sent him a video.</p><p>Damen pushed into the nearest stall and slammed the door shut, pressing play on it.</p><p>It was short, and Damen wasn’t sure if he was glad of that or not.</p><p>Four seconds: Laurent tugging on what was apparently a plug, the bulb of it never seeming to end as it stretched him wide, before it slipped out to leave him gaping a little, and a quiet moan came through Damen’s headphones. That thing was at least as big as Laurent’s own fist, and Damen was both impressed and insanely jealous he wasn’t there.</p><p><em>You bastard, </em>he sent, slipping his phone into the pocket of his jacket and unbuckling his belt. Laurent knew exactly how to push Damen’s buttons, and exactly <em>when </em>to push them.</p><p>Laurent simply replied, <em>You love it</em>.</p><p>And fuck, he was right. As always.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>3.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Damen had been gone for over a week – ten days, in fact – when Laurent’s last toy arrived. This one he’d been waiting for, and he immediately sent a picture of the box to Damen. He figured there should be a little warning for this one, if nothing else. Maybe he’d even wait until he was sure Damen would be at his hotel and alone, just to show that sometimes he was thoughtful, not just vindictive and petty because he was gone.</p><p><em>Oh for fuck’s sake, Laurent, </em>came the reply. <em>Can I at least be in my room for this one?</em></p><p>Laurent grinned. <em>I was going to wait. To send you photos, at least.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lovely, can’t wait.</em>
</p><p>Laurent wasn’t sure if that was sarcasm, but part of him was yelling that of course it wasn’t. Damen did like getting Laurent’s horribly explicit content, even if it was inconvenient. This time it would just be <em>rude </em>to send it at an inconvenient time, but that didn’t stop him from deciding he wanted to play straight away. He would just send it later, no problem.</p><p>The thing was, once he had it out of the box, Laurent kinda just stared at it for a bit.</p><p>He was no stranger to big toys by <em>any </em>means, but this one just had a lot going on, it seemed. It was long and thick and had a <em>knot </em>which he was excited for but also a little intimidated by. Mostly excited.</p><p>And with that, he picked it up and took his first photo of the day.</p><p>Once he was ready to use it, Laurent settled in by their bathroom mirror again and stuck it on the floor. He took a rather tame picture in the mirror, just kneeling behind it, then put his phone to the side and covered it with lube, turning around so his back was in the mirror. He figured it would be easier to show Damen exactly what he was doing that way.</p><p>He was open and ready for it, but the initial push to get it inside was just a little more than Laurent expected. Once the head was in, he gave himself a moment to adjust before he slowly started to move down. The feeling of it was incredible, and he let himself get lost in it as he made his way down to rest at the knot, pushing down a little just to see if he could get it in on the first try.</p><p>He couldn’t, but that was okay, because he knew he could do it after that ridiculous plug he’d bought to taunt Damen. Instead, he took a couple of minutes to get used to the rest of it, until he was quite comfortable riding it like this.</p><p>Laurent grabbed his phone from the floor beside him and turned to video mode, pointing the front camera over his shoulder at the mirror. The first clip he took was slow – painstakingly so – both for him and inevitably for Damen. Sometimes they liked to do it like this, slow and smooth pulls in and out, but when they’d been apart for this long, it was rarely the first thing they did.</p><p>He stopped after a while, thinking that would probably be a good clip to start Damen off on, so he put his phone back down and got to work trying to settle the knot inside too. It took a few tries, but once it popped in Laurent gasped and felt himself get dangerously close to coming, barely managing to reach down in time to grab the base of his own cock to fend it off a little longer.</p><p>He sat there for a moment, hole clenching around the bottom of the knot, and with a shaking hand, reached for his phone again. He came carefully off the knot, moaning again as it popped back out. He tested a couple more times to make sure he could get it in easily enough, and once confirming he could, rose to keep only the very tip inside himself.</p><p>Once more, he went to video mode and in one movement, pushed from the tip, all the way down, and over the knot, settling there with a moan that Damen would undoubtedly call theatrical.</p><p>‘God,’ he whispered, looking over his shoulder into the mirror. ‘It’s so thick, Damen. Look how it stretches me, look at that <em>knot</em> – fuck, I’m so <em>full</em>, baby.’</p><p>Laurent pulled off the knot to about halfway up and sunk back down, whimpering as he slipped back over it to land on the base. He brought the camera around to his front, grinding on the knot as he trailed his fingertips over his chest, pinching his nipples for a moment before he changed the angle of the phone a little to show exactly how hard he was.</p><p>‘The first time I took that knot,’ he said, teasing the tip of his cock, ‘I almost came straight away.’ Laurent took himself ever so lightly in hand, barely touching himself, and continued. ‘It’s so big, it’s like a fist every time, and it’s driving me crazy.’</p><p>Laurent pulled off the knot and back up the rest of it, biting his lip as he came to rest at the top. ‘But you know what the best part is,’ he said, reaching for the syringe connected to the tube inside his new toy. ‘It’s that I can pretend it’s you.’</p><p>He turned back to point in the mirror and started riding it a little faster until he was on the verge of coming, and he knotted one last time, before he pushed the plunger of the syringe ‘Oh fuck,’ he moaned at the feeling of fake come filling him up. ‘God, there’s so much, I –’</p><p>Laurent gasped as his orgasm rippled through him, painting his chest with his own spend, accidentally cutting the video as he did.</p><p>Damen would no doubt be a little pissed about that, but Laurent could always claim it was an artistic decision to show him <em>exactly </em>what he was missing out on. Damen would probably consider that fair.</p><p>Laurent decided to make it up to him though, and positioned the camera to lean against the mirror. He hit record, and tentatively rose off the knot, all the fake cum slipping out of him as he came up. He moved the toy over and made sure he was still in shot, before he reached back to his gaping hole, dragging his fingers through the mess there and easily slipping a few fingers inside himself.</p><p>‘Fuck,’ he groaned. ‘Look how sloppy and loose it made me, look how I can put my fingers –’ Laurent stopped as he got a terrible idea. ‘I bet,’ he said slowly, turning to the camera, ‘I could fit my entire fist in there right now.’</p><p>He bit his lip as he slipped his pinky finger in, pushing forward carefully until he folded his hand and his thumb entered as well. He paused, considering for the shortest of moments that he hadn’t seen his afternoon ending up like this, before he moved the rest of his hand inside, his knuckles slipping in, and the rest of his hand getting swallowed to his wrist.</p><p>‘Oh, <em>fuck</em>,’ Laurent moaned, pumping his hand a couple of times and slowly drawing his hand out again. ‘Fuck,’ he said again, chest heaving. ‘Holy shit.’</p><p>He sat properly upright and turned around to grab his phone, bringing it in front of him. ‘Don’t you dare,’ he said shakily. ‘Get any ideas about that.’</p><p>***</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>Do I get to see what was in that box now?</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>are you in your hotel room</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>Yes. I just got back from a dinner.<br/>
Is it that bad?</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>oh i wouldn’t say it’s bad :)<br/>
would you like them in chronological order?</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>Like what?<br/>
No live show? :(</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>darling, you couldn’t handle this live.</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>Now I’m terrified.</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>join the club lmao<br/>
<em>Attachment: 3 Images<br/>
Attachment: 1 Video<br/>
Attachment: 2 Images<br/>
Attachment: 2 Videos<br/>
Attachment: 3 Images</em></p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>Baby what did you DO</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>well for one i had a great time, thanks for asking :)</p><p> </p><p>Damen held his breath as he opened the first set of images. One: an enormous – <em>enormous </em>– dildo with… Damen sighed. Oh. Laurent had been talking about this for a few months now. Okay. Damen knew what this was.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>You cheeky little bastard</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>:) have you opened them all already?</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>No but I know exactly what that in your hand is<br/>
You got it WITHOUT ME????</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>well i had to make sure you’d stay home somehow<br/>
keep going :^)</p><p> </p><p>Damen sighed and went through the rest. Image two: Laurent naked – always welcome. Fuck, Damen missed him more than he’d thought possible. Three: Laurent kneeling behind the enormous dildo and – <em>shit</em>, Damen couldn’t believe how big it was in scale to him.</p><p>The first clip was almost enough to drive Damen mad, watching Laurent ride it in long, slow movements, probably savouring the feeling of the slightly flared head inside him. He almost growled when the clip ended, because of course, Laurent had taken to teasing him like this. The two images that followed were a couple of less exciting, but still <em>very </em>good photos from the front. One: Laurent looking almost overcome already, mouth barely parted and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Two: a long glance down Laurent’s chest to his leaking cock.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>You’re cruel.</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>no, cruel would be not documenting it for you.</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>You’re absolutely right.</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>as usual<br/>
now look at the rest!!</p><p> </p><p>Damen rolled his eyes and prepared himself for the two videos he’d been sent. He was already hard from what he’d seen, but he felt like now was the time that things would come to a bit more of a… conclusion.</p><p>He hit play on the first video and his eyebrows shot into his hair almost instantly, as Laurent moved down his toy like he’d been born for it, the knot of it sliding inside him easily.</p><p>‘Holy shit,’ he breathed, as Laurent moaned around it. ‘A little theatrical, but I’ll let it go.’</p><p><em>‘God,’ </em>video-Laurent said, glancing over his shoulder into the mirror behind him.<em> ‘It’s so thick, Damen. Look how it stretches me, look at that </em>knot<em> – fuck, I’m so </em>full<em>, baby.’</em></p><p>Damen groaned, taking a hand to himself, giving only the barest attention to his cock as he watched Laurent ride it and change angles to show Damen how he played with himself, how hard he was from it.</p><p><em>‘The first time I took that knot,’ </em>video-Laurent paused to touch the tip of his cock and drag the precum along his length, before taking it in hand, much like Damen was right now. <em>‘I almost came straight away. It’s so big, it’s like a fist every time, and it’s driving me crazy.’</em></p><p>‘That makes two of us,’ Damen muttered, watching as Laurent pulled all the way up to the top of his toy.</p><p><em>‘But you know what the best part is?’ </em>video-Laurent reached for something offscreen – Damen knew exactly what. <em>‘It’s that I can pretend it’s you,’ </em>video-Laurent said, starting to ride faster, until he knotted one last time and moaned loudly. <em>‘Oh fuck, God, there’s so much, I –’</em></p><p>Damen knew the noise Laurent made when he came, and it was rudely cut off by the end of the video, right as Damen himself was about to come. That was arguably the meanest thing he’d ever done to Damen, but he knew it was more than likely an accident. Damen quickly pressed play on the next video, and knew he wouldn’t have to wait long for his orgasm to hit.</p><p>Video-Laurent came slowly off the knot, a mess of cum lube dripping from him as he came up the rest of the toy’s length, pushing it aside when it was out. Laurent leaned slightly forward to get a better angle, pushing his fingers through the cum lube and showing how he gaped from riding the toy like that. He easily pushed a few lube-covered fingers into himself and moaned.</p><p>Damen barely had enough time to pause it before he was coming over his stomach, needing only the barest of encouragement to get there. He waited for the feeling to subside a little before he watched the rest of the video, mostly sure it wouldn’t be his first orgasm of the night, then resumed the video.</p><p><em>‘Fuck,’ </em>video-Laurent continued. <em>‘Look how sloppy and loose it made me, look how I can put my fingers…’ </em>video-Laurent trailed off, before he turned to the mirror, a strange look in his eyes. <em>‘I bet I could fit my entire fist in there right now.’</em></p><p>Damen watched as Laurent slowly and gently folded his hand into his ass, pushing the entire thing in to his wrist and – <em>God</em>. Damen swallowed hard, his mouth parting a little as Laurent moved his hand with a quiet moan, muttering, <em>‘Oh, </em>fuck<em>, fuck, holy shit,’ </em>as his chest heaved and he withdrew his hand with a quiet whimper.</p><p>Laurent’s hand was shaking as he picked up his phone to face it, instead of having it behind him. <em>‘Don’t you dare,’ </em>video-Laurent said, voice trembling a little as he took a deep breath, <em>‘get any ideas about that.’</em></p><p>And Damen hadn’t been, but now he definitely was. He knew Laurent was a bit of a size queen, but now he was starting to think he might be a little inadequate for Laurent’s tastes, which was never something he’d expected to think.</p><p>The last three images Laurent had sent were just him in various debauched poses. One: his legs and ass where they were covered in cum lube, showing off his wrecked hole. Two: Laurent holding the entire toy against his chest, probably to show Damen how deep it had gone. Three: a last, comparatively tame selfie in their bathroom mirror. He was still an absolute mess, his hair looking like he’d raked a lube-covered hand through it, and various liquids on his skin, but the toy was in the bottom corner, abandoned and forgotten, and Laurent looked absolutely gorgeous. His smile was bright and it made Damen miss him more than ever.</p><p>He took a few moments to calm himself down, then called Laurent.</p><p>‘Hey!’ Laurent greeted, as Damen’s screen blared to life with his face. ‘What did you think?’</p><p>‘I think this is cruel and unusual torture,’ Damen said, smiling despite his words. ‘I think that last one is my favourite.’</p><p>‘Last video or last photo?’</p><p>‘Last photo. You look so happy and beautiful and I miss you so much.’</p><p>Laurent glanced up at the camera, biting his lip a little to control his smile. ‘I had fun, even if the ending was a little unexpected.’</p><p>Damen raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh, you knew <em>exactly </em>what you were doing.’</p><p>‘You’re right, I did. Doesn’t mean I expected it to happen when I started.’</p><p>‘That’s fair. How’s the butt?’</p><p>Laurent laughed. ‘That’s not your business.’</p><p>‘Hey,’ Damen protested. ‘I spend a lot of time down there, I should know how it’s looking.’</p><p>‘It’s fine, all intact, I promise.’ Laurent slipped a spoon into his mouth and hummed.</p><p>‘That’s good to hear. What are you eating?’</p><p>‘Fried ice cream,’ Laurent said, tilting his phone down a bit to show Damen his bowl. ‘I deserved it.’</p><p>‘You deserve the world, baby.’</p><p>Laurent rolled his eyes. ‘It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, I’ve forgotten how… <em>mushy </em>you are.’</p><p>‘Only mushy for my one true love,’ Damen winked.</p><p>‘Ugh, gross,’ Laurent said, but he was smiling as he ate some more ice cream. ‘Really though, what did you think?’</p><p>‘Fucking hot,’ Damen said immediately. ‘You spoil me sometimes. I wish I’d been there, though.’</p><p>‘Maybe next time. I’ll keep a doctor on standby in case you pass out.’</p><p>‘That’s very thoughtful, thank you,’ Damen grinned. ‘I assume you’re not done torturing me yet?’</p><p>‘Nope,’ Laurent said, popping the <em>P</em>. ‘Unfortunately everything else might seem a little anticlimactic now.’</p><p>‘Baby, nothing you do is anticlimactic. It is the definition of climactic.’</p><p>‘Good one,’ Laurent said, taking another bite of ice cream. ‘You should come home.’</p><p>Damen sighed, shifting against the pillows behind him. ‘We’re halfway through, both what I’m here for and through the three weeks. I’ll be back before you know it.’</p><p>‘Why can’t Nik just deal with it? You don’t <em>both</em> need to be there, do you?’</p><p>‘Laurent, I –’</p><p>‘I know,’ Laurent interrupted. ‘You have a deal with your boss that this is the last one, but that doesn’t mean I’m any happier about it.’</p><p>‘I know, neither am I. Trust me, you’re having a lot more fun by yourself than I’m having over here.’</p><p>‘Then you should leave and come back to me, because I’ve been to Auguste’s for dinner <em>twice </em>this week and it’s only <em>Wednesday</em>.’</p><p>Damen ran a hand through his hair scratching his scalp a little absently. ‘You could always go to my parents’ place. My mom loves you.’</p><p>‘I know, I’m a very loveable person.’</p><p>‘Yes, you are. She’ll make you that thing you like with the lemon and you can get out of the house for a bit.’</p><p>‘Why? So you can come home early and jump out of the closet to scare me?’</p><p>‘Baby, I’m already out of the closet, I’m not going back in,’ Damen said drily. ‘No, just so you’re not so surrounded by… me.’</p><p>‘And you think I’ll be less surrounded by “you” at your parents’ house? Which is basically a shrine to you?’</p><p>‘Touché.’</p><p>‘But maybe. I do like that lemon thing, and your mom’s kombucha is the best.’</p><p>Damen smiled. ‘Go see her, she would love to see you.’</p><p>‘I might text her tomorrow,’ Laurent said. ‘But still – are you going to come home early and surprise me?’</p><p>‘No idea,’ Damen shrugged. ‘But in the meantime, let’s just talk, okay? What else did you get up to today?’</p><p>‘A test run for your next surprise.’</p><p>Damen groaned.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Laurent took the boxes from where he’d put them on one of his lower shelves in their wardrobe. He hummed, opening one box and removing the tissue paper, his fingers brushing over the delicate fabrics underneath. The second box he opened and stared at as well. He’d practiced walking in these, but he didn’t know why – he was only going to take photos in them.</p><p>For the moment.</p><p>***</p><p>Damen was in a meeting.</p><p>It had been a few days – nearly a week, in fact, since Laurent had sent him anything, and Damen was beginning to get suspicious. Laurent said everything from now on would be anticlimactic, but Damen wondered if he was lying.</p><p>When he got the text, Damen’s suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>Maybe to Laurent it was anticlimactic, purely because it wasn’t as physically demanding, but to Damen, the sight of just Laurent’s legs in thigh highs and a pair of heels just about sent him slithering off his chair under the table.</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Damen:<br/>
</strong>LAURENT NOT NOW IM IN A MEETING</p><p><strong>Laurent:<br/>
</strong>but i’m not :)</p><p> </p><p>Damen turned his phone over quickly and ignored the buzzing underneath his hand as Laurent started sending other messages or photos or videos or – fuck, <em>whatever </em>he was sending. Damen wouldn’t be surprised if a fucking <em>owl</em> turned up carrying one of Laurent’s… not-quite-nudes.</p><p>When Damen’s phone stopped going off, he turned it over and covertly took it off his papers, checking it just in front of himself under the edge of the table.</p><p>There were a few texts, but what got Damen’s attention were the series of photos of his boyfriend in lingerie – a set of white with tiny golden cherry blossoms embroidered for modesty, with a matching garter belt clipped onto the thigh highs he’d just seen.</p><p>Damen swallowed, apparently rather audibly, given the way Nik turned to him.</p><p>‘Dude, are you okay?’ Nik whispered.</p><p>Damen shook his head. ‘Not really.’</p><p>‘What is it?’</p><p>Damen glanced down to his phone – locked again – and whispered back: ‘Laurent.’</p><p>‘Is he okay?’</p><p>‘He’s…’ Damen trailed off. ‘He’s… sending me things.’</p><p>Approximately seventeen different expressions crossed Nik’s face in the space of three seconds before he settled on slightly disgusted concernment. ‘Is he sending you nudes right now?’</p><p>‘Not… not quite.’</p><p>Nik blinked at him for a moment. ‘Go. I’ve got this.’</p><p>‘Are you sure?’</p><p>Nik rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, it’s fine. Go, I’ll see you later.’</p><p>Damen nodded. ‘I love you.’</p><p>‘Go tell that to your boyfriend.’</p><p>‘I will tell him we both love you and shall name our firstborn Nikandros.’</p><p>‘Do not do that.’</p><p>‘We will not do that.’</p><p>***</p><p>Damen opened the rest of the photos and videos the second he got to his hotel room. God, that lingerie would be the death of him. He didn’t know what it was, or why it was affecting him so much, but Laurent always seemed to pick up every single little thing Damen said or did.</p><p>He hadn’t even mentioned this to him though. Damen had thought about Laurent in lingerie maybe once or twice – three times, <em>tops</em> – and somehow he’d figured out that this would be a highly effective way to get Damen’s attention.</p><p>He called Laurent.</p><p>‘You’re not in a meeting,’ Laurent said, apparently surprised to see Damen. ‘Were you lying?’</p><p>‘No,’ Damen said, flinging his suit jacket to the side. ‘Apparently that first photo you sent turned me on so much that Nikandros decided to kick me out of the meeting.’</p><p>Laurent looked intrigued by that. ‘Oh, really?’</p><p>‘Do <em>not </em>get any ideas,’ Damen warned. ‘I assume you weren’t finished taking photos?’</p><p>‘Oh, definitely not, I look amazing in this.’</p><p>‘Are you going to show me?’</p><p>‘Why would I? You’ve got some photos, look at those.’</p><p>‘Somehow I feel like this would be better,’ Damen said, tossing his tie over to join his jacket. ‘Show me.’</p><p>Laurent raised an eyebrow. ‘Ask nicely.’</p><p>Damen sunk into the armchair in his room and said lowly, ‘Please, Laurent, will you show me?’</p><p>Laurent smirked triumphantly and turned to his back camera as he wandered through their room, heading slowly towards the mirror in their closet. ‘What do you think?’ he asked, panning the camera down his body.</p><p>Damen took a shaky breath as he took in the embroidered organza, a shade or two paler than Laurent’s skin, with the delicate golden flowers littered over the centre of the longline bralette’s main panels and high-waisted panties, then down to where the garter belt was clipped onto intricate lace thigh-highs and down to the stilettos that completed the look.</p><p>‘Damen?’ Laurent asked, sounding amused as the camera panned back up and was switched to his other camera to show his face and hair waving softly over his shoulders. ‘Are you okay?’</p><p>‘Definitely not,’ Damen said after a second. ‘You – I am stunned beyond words.’</p><p>‘That’s a first. Maybe I should do this more often if this is the result.’</p><p>‘I agree.’</p><p>Laurent laughed. ‘Do you need a moment?’</p><p>‘I need many, <em>many</em> moments.’</p><p>‘With or without me?’</p><p>‘With. Definitely with.’</p><p>Laurent raised an eyebrow and switched the camera around again to show him in the mirror. ‘Look at this,’ he said, stepping closer to it, as he ran a hand down his chest and to his hip, turning to the side to show the cut out panels that left almost all his skin bare, except for the two thin strips that connected the front and back of the panties. ‘Fancy.’</p><p>‘You are either very bad or very good to me,’ Damen said, sliding further into his chair. ‘I think you’ve ruined my reputation though.’</p><p>‘Really?’ Laurent touched one of the straps, slipping a couple of fingers underneath before drawing them further down to the edge of the thigh-highs. ‘How so?’</p><p>‘Because I had to sprint from a meeting and gave no reason for my exit.’</p><p>‘Oh?’</p><p>‘Except that I don’t think I needed to because of the way I was carrying my papers over my pants.’</p><p>‘Oh,’ Laurent grinned. ‘Worth it?’</p><p>‘More than,’ Damen sighed, watching Laurent turn to the mirror straight on, teasing his cock through the panties. ‘What’s gotten into you? Not that I’m complaining.’</p><p>‘I have a lot of pent up energy without you here,’ Laurent said, his fingertips drifting across the gold blossoms.</p><p>‘I’m in for a wild ride when I get home, aren’t I?’</p><p>Laurent raised an eyebrow at the phrase. ‘Ride being the operative word, I assume?’</p><p>‘Not necessarily. That can be round three.’</p><p>‘Bold of you to assume we’ll go that many times.’</p><p>Damen barked a laugh. ‘We both know how it goes, baby.’</p><p>Laurent hummed. ‘True. You haven’t managed to shave off any days yet?’</p><p>‘Not yet.’</p><p>‘But it’s the last time.’</p><p>‘It’s the last time as long as I have any say in it.’</p><p>‘Right answer,’ Laurent panned the camera down again. ‘What do you think of my shoes?’</p><p>‘They look uncomfortable, honestly.’</p><p>‘They’re actually quite comfortable.’</p><p>‘Are you as tall as me in them?’ Damen asked.</p><p>Laurent tilted his head a little as the camera went back up. ‘No. I wouldn’t be able to walk in heels that tall.’</p><p>Damen grinned. ‘That feels like an exaggeration.’</p><p>‘Maybe it’s been so long I’ve forgotten how tall you are.’</p><p>‘That feels like less of an exaggeration.’</p><p>‘In any case,’ Laurent said, trailing his fingers over his chest. ‘I look good.’</p><p>‘Good is an understatement.’</p><p>‘Which part is your favourite? The top part or the bottom?’</p><p>‘All of it.’</p><p>Laurent sighed. ‘I wish you were here right now.’</p><p>‘Me too,’ Damen agreed. ‘The things I’d do to –’</p><p>‘Oh,’ Laurent interrupted. ‘I meant more because I don’t know if I can unhook this thing by myself.’</p><p>Damen blinked. ‘What?’</p><p>‘You’ve dated girls, I’m sure you’ve taken off bras before, why didn’t you tell me how stupid they are?’ Laurent asked, propping his phone up in one of the shelves of their wardrobe, a frown on his face as both of his arms went to the back to try and undo the bralette.</p><p>‘I… don’t think it’s ever come up.’</p><p>‘Well, it should be a crime. I’m gay, I never wanted to deal with this.’</p><p>Damen laughed. ‘Baby, I’d be more than happy to do it next time.’</p><p>‘Yeah, but right now you aren’t and I can’t live in this for the next week until you get here.’</p><p>‘Just put the straps down and swing it around to get to the hooks.’</p><p>Laurent stopped struggling and looked up at his phone strangely. ‘One second,’ he said, disappearing offscreen.</p><p>‘Laurent?’ Damen asked. ‘Where did you go?’</p><p>‘You can’t see me taking this off like that,’ Laurent said, returning a moment later with the bralette in hand and off his chest.</p><p>‘Babe, I’ve seen you doing weirder things than that.’</p><p>‘I’m trying to keep up an illusion that I’m gorgeous and unattainable right now.’</p><p>‘You <em>are </em>gorgeous,’ Damen said. ‘And you’re definitely unattainable, given that we’re on opposite sides of the country right now.’</p><p>‘Good point. I don’t need to try at all.’</p><p>‘I was under the illusion this was going to be a much sexier conversation that it currently is.’</p><p>Laurent raised his eyebrows. ‘Do you really want to play that card?’</p><p>Damen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. ‘You’re making me question if I do.’</p><p>‘Let’s put it this way – I don’t want to get come on these,’ Laurent said, gesturing to his bottom half.</p><p>‘You don’t need to be in lingerie for me to want you,’ Damen said softly. ‘I love <em>you</em>, not what you wear.’</p><p>‘But to be clear, you do like this?’</p><p>‘Oh, very much.’</p><p>‘Good,’ Laurent smiled, stepping out of the shoes and beginning to peel off everything else he was still wearing. ‘In that case, let’s do this.’</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>+1.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was Laurent’s last party trick, his last box left unopened, and probably almost on par with his last stunt. He’d thought it would go over well, if being a little less exciting than everything else he’d done, but Damen seemed to like it… more than the others? Laurent didn’t understand how some flimsy bits of silk could do that to him, but maybe he’d underestimated the effect it would have.</p><p>Now, he had a considerably <em>less </em>flimsy piece of silk in his hands. It was more of an ivory than the last things, a little simpler in terms of decoration, but the effort was probably double than merely wrangling some hooks and eyes on his back. Laurent wondered what this would do to his boyfriend.</p><p>He retrieved a few other pieces from another box and laid it out on the bed. Damen was due back in three days, and Laurent was going to make him regret ever leaving.</p><p>***</p><p>Damen was home three days early, having talked Nik into letting him leave – everything was pretty much sorted except for a few bits of paperwork that Damen didn’t need to be there for, so why shouldn’t he go home and surprise Laurent? So, he’d hopped on the next plane, and here he was.</p><p>The house was suspiciously quiet, though. There was only the sound of music coming from their room, so Damen dropped his bags in the living room and walked through to the bedroom.</p><p>Laurent wasn’t facing him, too focused on doing something in front of him, probably to do with the laces of the corset he was in. The corset, another pair of panties (where was he getting them from?) and another pair of lace thigh-highs. The shoes from last time were lying abandoned on the floor, and Damen didn’t know if he had already worn and discarded them, or if he was yet to put them on.</p><p>He also didn’t know how to announce himself, seeing as Laurent still had yet to notice him.</p><p>Damen walked across the room, his steps probably muffled by the music Laurent had on, and ran a hand down the tight back lacing as he murmured, ‘You’ve been doing some shopping, I see.’</p><p>Laurent froze, his head turning slightly before he continued what he was doing. ‘You like it?’</p><p>Damen hummed. ‘Well, I haven’t seen the front.’</p><p>Laurent’s arms dropped to his sides and he turned to face Damen. ‘What about now?’</p><p>God, he was even more beautiful than Damen remembered, and he couldn’t help but smile. ‘I love it.’</p><p>Laurent rolled his eyes, but smiled. ‘I meant the corset.’</p><p>Damen scanned it quickly, not really taking it in, as he folded Laurent into his arms. ‘Yeah, that’s good too.’</p><p>‘Why do I bother?’ Laurent muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around Damen’s back. ‘You’re home early.’</p><p>‘I didn’t need to stay.’</p><p>‘I’m glad you came to that realisation.’</p><p>‘I’ve been there for a long time, babe.’</p><p>Laurent sighed, pulling back from Damen’s arms and going to his toes expectantly for a kiss.</p><p>The simple gesture made Damen melt, as he graced his fingers over Laurent’s cheek before putting three weeks of apologies and missed opportunities into one kiss. He hoped Laurent understood.</p><p>‘Well,’ Laurent said, once he’d been released. ‘I was going to send you some pictures of this, just to torment you a little more. Now you’re here, though, you might as well help me take it off.’</p><p>‘Why?’ Damen frowned, taking in the picture before him. ‘It looks good.’</p><p>‘It’s not the most comfortable thing I’ve ever worn.’</p><p>Damen shrugged in agreement. ‘That’s fair. Can I admire it for a moment at least? It must’ve taken you a while to get into.’</p><p>‘Longer than some things, I suppose. But sure, admire all you want.’</p><p>Damen raised an eyebrow as he removed his jacket and tossed it to the chair across the room. ‘Well,’ he said, undoing a couple of buttons on his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. He reached out and trailed his fingers over the top of the corset, an underbust style with hooks on the front and small patches of lace in the panels. ‘It’s beautiful.’</p><p>‘It should be,’ Laurent muttered, standing completely still as Damen’s hands travelled over his covered stomach, then back up over his bare chest and arms. ‘Don’t tease me, Damen.’</p><p>‘It’s been nearly three weeks. This isn’t teasing, it’s being reacquainted with my favourite body.’</p><p>‘Yeah, okay, but I can always put it on again, so do a little more than counting the freckles on my skin, please.’</p><p>Damen looked up at the word. ‘Please?’ he repeated.</p><p>‘You know I only say it once.’</p><p>He did. Laurent usually only <em>had </em>to say it once, because he had Damen wrapped around his little finger. Damen was always happy to oblige, though. He stepped in close, taking the laces and carefully pulling them loose, unwrapping them from around Laurent’s waist. ‘Turn for me,’ he murmured.</p><p>Laurent did, bringing his hair back over his shoulder and out of Damen’s way. ‘Be gentle,’ he said softly.</p><p>‘I’m always gentle.’</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>Damen smiled, pressing a kiss to Laurent’s bare shoulder as he got to work loosening the laces. It was easier than he expected, as he worked the spare length of them up through the eyelets, releasing the tight grip of the corset on Laurent’s body. He did it steadily, until the corset felt like it couldn’t relax any more than it already had, at which point he went to Laurent’s front and unhooked it, until he was holding the corset in his hands.</p><p>Laurent took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his stomach and waist. ‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘My pleasure.’</p><p>Laurent took the corset from Damen’s hands and went to a box on the floor, folding the corset and putting it inside. ‘Well,’ he said, turning back to Damen. ‘What do you want to do now?’</p><p>Damen ran his eyes over Laurent as he kicked his shoes off. ‘Come here.’</p><p>Laurent approached him suspiciously. ‘What?’</p><p>‘How attached are you to these?’ Damen asked, sliding a finger under the band of the lace panties he was in.</p><p>Laurent rolled his eyes. ‘I suppose not very.’</p><p>‘Exactly what I wanted to hear,’ Damen said.</p><p>Then he dropped to his knees.</p><p>Laurent hummed, his hands landing on Damen’s shoulders as he went to mouth Laurent’s cock through the lace, laving at the head and teasing his fingers down the rest of the length. The lace arguably didn’t have the best mouthfeel, but Damen thought it was only fair to tease Laurent like he’d been doing to Damen for the last... almost three weeks.</p><p>‘Damen,’ Laurent sighed, one hand carding through Damen’s curls. ‘I’m sure you’re enjoying this, but I really just… I want more. Right now.’</p><p>Damen slid his hands down Laurent’s thighs, coming off to look up at him. ‘I’m sure this is fair, compared to how much you’ve been torturing me.’</p><p>‘No doubt it is,’ Laurent agreed, ‘but can you just take me to bed?’</p><p>‘Will you ask me nicely?’</p><p>Laurent tilted Damen’s chin up with the slightest nudge from one finger. ‘Please, take me to bed?’</p><p>Damen raised an eyebrow and let himself be guided to standing by Laurent’s finger. ‘I suppose so,’ he said, following Laurent as he walked backwards to their bed, maintaining the point of contact between them.</p><p>‘Wait,’ Laurent said, as they reached the edge of the bed. ‘You’re wearing too much clothing.’</p><p>‘An easy fix,’ Damen said, raising his hands to his shirt.</p><p>‘Wait,’ Laurent said again, knocking his hands out of the way. ‘Let me.’</p><p>‘Oh,’ Damen mumbled, watching Laurent carefully unbutton his shirt, and sighing when Laurent ran his hands over his skin to push the shirt from his shoulders. ‘You’re taking your time there.’</p><p>‘I’m sure I can go much faster.’</p><p>‘Mm, no, this is nice. Take your time.’</p><p>Laurent hummed and trailed his fingers down over Damen’s stomach. ‘While I have definitely missed you, and there’s nothing I really want more right now than you inside me, I think you should shower.’</p><p>Damen blinked, slightly offended. ‘Excuse me?’</p><p>‘You were on a plane. Go shower, I’ll get ready.’</p><p>Damen frowned, his hand going to Laurent’s hips. ‘Really?’ he asked, fighting for it not to come out as a whine.</p><p>‘Really,’ Laurent confirmed. ‘You smell like hotel toiletries, I miss you smelling like you.’</p><p>Damen sighed and kissed Laurent’s hair. ‘I will literally be <em>so </em>fast.’</p><p>‘Well, you can take a little bit of time,’ Laurent said. ‘It takes me a few minutes, you know.’</p><p>‘And I would really like to be here for those few minutes.’</p><p>‘Too bad.’ Laurent stepped back and out of Damen’s reach. ‘Shower.’</p><p>‘Ugh,’ Damen undid his belt and dropped it dramatically on the floor. ‘<em>Fine</em>.’</p><p>Laurent smiled sweetly. ‘I love you?’</p><p>Damen pushed his slacks down to the floor with a little more rage than was necessary. ‘I love you,’ he said, stepping out of them and going to their bathroom.</p><p>It was probably the quickest shower he’d ever had, and Damen had to admit, he did feel more himself as he left the bathroom, half-damp, and with his hair still dripping down his back.</p><p>He was immediately presented with the sight of Laurent lying on their bed, fingers in his ass, eyes half-lidded as he watched Damen approach. ‘That might’ve been a wasted shower,’ he said, as Damen climbed on the bed with him, winding his arms around his neck.</p><p>‘That’s why I made sure it was fast,’ Damen said, one arm around Laurent’s back, and his other hand gripping his thigh. ‘You good to go?’</p><p>‘As good as ever,’ Laurent said, reaching to the side for lube and popping the cap. ‘Hand?’</p><p>Damen pulled his hand back up dutifully and waited for Laurent to squirt some on his fingers, before he spread it over his cock, rubbing his fingers over Laurent’s hole for good measure. ‘Yeah?’</p><p>Laurent nodded. ‘Yeah.’</p><p>Damen leaned in to kiss him, as he pushed into Laurent with little preamble. Fuck, three weeks was definitely too long to be away from him, away from his home. As Laurent’s body let him in, warm and welcoming, Damen could’ve cried with joy.</p><p>Once he’d bottomed out, pausing for a moment to regain his breath, Damen opened his eyes to see Laurent watching him. ‘What?’ he asked.</p><p>Laurent smiled. ‘Been too long?’ he teased.</p><p>‘Oh, shut up,’ Damen whined, pushing his face into Laurent’s neck as he started rocking in tiny movements. ‘I swear, you’ve never felt this good.’</p><p>‘Have I convinced you to stop going on trips without even saying anything?’</p><p>‘Completely.’</p><p>‘Perfect,’ Laurent turned his head to kiss Damen’s temple. ‘Now, are you going to fuck me properly, or do you need to roll over so I can do it myself?’</p><p>Damen groaned. ‘Babe, would you just <em>give</em> me a moment?’</p><p>‘One moment.’ Laurent paused respectfully, then nudged his heels into Damen’s spine. ‘Get going, lover.’</p><p>‘You’re so demanding,’ Damen muttered, even as he started moving in longer strokes, making Laurent gasp as he fell into a familiar rhythm.</p><p>Laurent’s hands travelled over his back to scratch at his shoulder blades, his legs tightening around Damen’s waist as he picked up the pace and intensity, sliding almost completely out before going straight back in. Laurent moaned a little as Damen’s grip on his thigh faded, before his hand went up and over Laurent’s ribs and removed one of his hands, twining their fingers together above their heads.</p><p>‘I forgot how good you feel,’ Damen said, biting gently into Laurent’s shoulder as he clenched around his cock. ‘I’m never leaving you again.’</p><p>‘That’s all I could ask for,’ Laurent replied, whimpering as Damen grazed over his prostate. ‘<em>There.’</em></p><p>‘I know, baby.’ Damen adjusted his hips to hit the spot over and over, making Laurent shudder as he leaked over his own stomach.</p><p>‘You know –’ Laurent was trying very hard to keep it together ‘– I prefer you over my toys.’</p><p>‘I know you do.’</p><p>‘They’re fun,’ Laurent bit his lip, humming as Damen dropped his hand to stroke his neglected cock, ‘but you’re… funner.’</p><p>‘Funner?’</p><p>‘Shut – fuck up,’ Laurent’s hand landed back on Damen’s back, running up his neck and into his hair, twisting his fingers into Damen’s curls. ‘Fuck – <em>God</em>.’</p><p>‘Fuck God?’</p><p>‘<em>Zip it</em>,’ Laurent gritted out, pulling Damen’s mouth to his own and putting it to much better use than backchat. He didn’t let Damen break off until they were both gasping for air and Laurent was on the absolute edge of orgasm. ‘Yeah?’ he asked.</p><p>Damen nodded, knowing what he meant. ‘Yeah,’ he agreed, thrusting in hard one last time as he came with a broken moan, making Laurent come thickly over them both.</p><p>Damen’s chest was heaving as he rolled them to their sides, staying inside Laurent as he did, and nuzzling into his neck. ‘Fuck,’ he whispered.</p><p>Laurent dragged his fingers over Damen’s back in lazy patterns as he came down. ‘Are you going to pull out?’ he asked softly.</p><p>‘Nope.’</p><p>Laurent sighed, hitching his leg a little higher on Damen’s hip as his fingers danced at the edge of the thigh-highs he was still wearing. ‘You like them, do you?’</p><p>Damen hummed as his fingers slipped under the lace edging. ‘We’ve already decided I do.’</p><p>‘I thought you would end up ripping them off me.’</p><p>‘I’ll rip off anything you want.’</p><p>‘That’s very thoughtful of you.’</p><p>‘I’m nothing if not thoughtful.’</p><p>‘Sure,’ Laurent laughed. ‘We’re getting up now.’</p><p>‘Why?’ Damen whined, as Laurent untwisted them and his cock fell from Laurent’s ass.</p><p>‘Shower. And dinner.’</p><p>‘Time?’</p><p>‘Nearly seven.’</p><p>‘Fuck,’ Damen rolled onto his back, propping his arms under his head to watch Laurent peel the thigh-highs off and drop them to the floor. ‘Have I mentioned how gorgeous you are recently?’</p><p>‘Possibly, but it never hurts to say it again,’ Laurent grinned. ‘Come on, shower.’</p><p>‘<em>Fine</em>,’ Damen said, pushing off the bed and joining Laurent at the door to the bathroom, putting his hands on Laurent and circling his thumbs into the V of his hips. ‘I missed you.’</p><p>‘I know,’ Laurent leaned up for a kiss. ‘Hold that thought.’</p><p>‘Huh?’</p><p>‘I’m ordering dinner. We said that satay place, yeah?’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ Damen smiled dopily. ‘I love you so much.’</p><p>‘It’s coming out of your account,’ Laurent said, tapping on Damen’s iPad a few times. ‘Thanks for dinner.’</p><p>‘Any time, baby.’</p><p>Laurent put the tablet back down and dragged Damen into the bathroom. ‘We have half an hour until it’s here, so let’s make this fast.’</p><p>‘We can try,’ Damen said.</p><p>But he knew in half an hour he’d be running to the door, probably without even a towel, to get their food. He also knew he was just too happy to be home with Laurent to care that a stranger saw his dick.</p><p>Sometimes life was just like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welp now that's done!! follow me on <a href="http://twitter.com/daamiaanos">tweeter</a> and <a href="http://damiaanos.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> :^) luv u all!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>